The Aftermath
by omnom-monster
Summary: Everyone knows what happened after Jack fell through the ice, but what happened to the girl who had to witness it all? Jack's little sister drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: MY MISTAKE Pippa is NOT Jack's little sister. Thanks to LightMyBulb for letting me know. If her name really is Pippa, send me a message and some proof please, because I'm a little confused.

* * *

The ice crumbled beneath her brother, but she could do nothing but stare in horror as he disappeared from the surface.

She was frozen on the spot, her heart breaking in half. She couldn't even scream for help. She couldn't move.

Her world just crashed and burned right in front of her.

Tears poured from the brown eyes that used to hold so much life as she fell to her knees, meeting the icy surface that gave away below her big brother.

"J-Ja-Jack!" She screamed in agony, the tears coming down her face like a waterfall.

She never meant for this to happen.

She didn't know she was standing on thin ice.

She didn't know that when Jack saved her, he would be the one that fell.

It should have been her, not him.

Her small body shook violently, painful sobs escaping from her pale lips. The scene kept replaying in her head over and over again. If she was just a little more careful...!

"It's..." She hiccuped, face buried in her hands, "It's...It's all my fault..."

It was supposed to be another fun day with her brother. Even though he always played pranks on her, she always loved her brother more than anything. He made everyday exciting.

But now...he was gone...gone forever...

"C-Come back...Please come back Jack!" She cried, feeling fresh snow fall around her, "Don't...don't leave me..."

She looked at the icy hole that Jack fell through, chocking on her sobs as a fresh wave of tears invaded.

"Why..."


	2. Chapter 2

_He was such a good boy._

_It's a shame he had to pass so young._

_Jack had so much energy, but now look what happened._

She stood there, puffy red eyes never leaving the ground as she listened to the soft whispers around her.

Although no one ever said it, she knew what they were thinking; _If his sister was more careful...this wouldn't have happened._

It was her fault, and she knew it.

"Sweetheart?"

The young girl looked up slowly at the sound of her name, her mother standing besides her. The older woman reached out and petted her head gently, "Jack is in a better place now, and I bet he's watching over us right now."

She didn't respond. She couldn't respond. She only looked back to her brothers grave which consisted of a large rock for a marker and flowers scattered around the vicinity. There were also smaller rocks to help mark the territory. It was located right next to the lake.

"Oh dear..." her mother bit her lip and pulled the young girl into her arms. She was far too young to see something as tragic as this.

The two hugged silently before younger girl's body began to shake. Soft, uncontrollable sobs escaped her lips and she gripped her mothers coat. They held each tightly, tears escaping from her mothers eyes as well.

"M-Mommy...I'm s-sorry Ja-ck's gone..." Jack's younger sister croaked out, her voice cracking with each word.

The older woman shook her head and held the broken girl even tighter, "It's not your fault, dear."


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for her to sleep at night.

Her mother would tuck her in like she always did. She'd brush her brown hair behind her ear and smile down at her. Her mom would kiss her forehead, tell her good night and that she loved her before she'd retreat to her own slumber.

But...it wasn't the same with an empty bed a few feet away from her.

Sometimes Jack would beckon her over and he'd tell her stories under the covers.

Or, they both couldn't fall asleep and ended up playing and laughing quietly so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

If she had a bad dream, he was always there to tell her it was okay and then tease her for even having a dream like that.

Her sleepless nights were no longer comforting.

Her dreams were no longer sweet and effortless.

That blanket of security was gone.

Instead, she spent some nights awake and looking at the bed that belonged to her brother.

When she did fall asleep, she either dreamed of the horror she witnessed that one day, or had no dreams at all.

The brown haired girl rolled in her bed, turning away from Jack's bed and staring into the darkness. Her heart was still hurting, and she couldn't escape the painful sleep that had slowly started to take over her life.

"Please let me have a nice dream."she whispered softly, "Sandman, please visit me today..."

She drifted off to sleep, and eventually, a small smile appeared upon her lips, her tense body relaxing.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't bring myself to make this forever sad, so I added in that little bit at the end. c: Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

She stared at the frozen lake, a blank expression on her face.

It has been a year since she came back to the lake.

Back to the very spot where her brother's life was taken away.

She didn't dare step on the ice. She stayed a good ten feet away from the edge of the lake.

"Jack...can you hear me?" She whispered softly, looking up at the sky, "I miss you a lot, and so does everyone else. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..."

Tears welled up in her bloodshot eyes and her body began to shake. She tried to mask the emotions, but it was too hard. How could she go about everyday knowing that her brother was gone all because of her?

She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffed, her cherry red nose wrinkling as she did.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked absentmindedly, hugging herself, "Why did you have to leave me? You said everything would be alright, but nothing is okay."

A cold breeze blew by her and around her now frail body, "I trusted you back then, and I still trust you now, Jack. Tell me what to do..."

She stood there for about ten more minutes before turning around and walking back to her house, the cold breeze following her all the way back home.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm trying to keep this story as age appropriate as the movie was, so let me know if it gets too...depressing? Thanks to those who have left reviews and suggestions. I have considered them and don't be discouraged if I don't use them. c: Leave a review please!


	5. Chapter 5

She walked through the forest quietly, ducking beneath tree branches and looking at the ground covered in a blanket of snow.

There were days where she just wandered around, lost and confused. Her older brother used to be her guidance.

_CRACK!_

Her eyes widened as she snapped her head up, seeing a thick tree branch free falling towards her body.

She was rooted to the ground, fear creeping up her body as her mouth and throat became dry.

'_JACK!' _She screamed in her head and squeezed her brown eyes shut, jumping to the side with whatever strength she could muster to try and dodge the falling projectile.

That's when she felt a strong wind pick up around her.

Her small body landed on the wet floor with a thud. Groaning, she opened her eyes and gasped.

She was a good ten feet from the broken branch.

"H-How...?"

A gentle wind blew around her once again, the cold air feeling almost...comforting.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while, apologies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. SEE WHUT I DID THERE WITH THE WIND? 8D Thank you to Soaha for giving me the inspiration for this one, even if it wasn't exactly what you wrote down, haha.**


End file.
